Disasters happenCasualty
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Disasters keep happening in Holby
1. Chapter 1

"Zoe, Linda and Sam, I need you all on a call out", Nick gold them. "Why am I the only nurse", Linda asked. Nick thought for a while. "Because Linda, Tess and Charlie are too busy, Lloyd and Scarlett are trainees and Fletch is a bit of an idiot", Nick replied. The girl got into the car park. They all got in the car.

They got to the site. "Wow", Sam said. They went inside. Zoe took the lead. "Ok we stay as a team, Linda no wondering off and Sam no danger when it's not needed", Zoe said. They were in a lot of dust. Linda started to cough. "You alright", Sam asked. "Fine", Linda replied. She stopped coughing. They saved everyone they could see and went back in just in case there was more. They herd a creak. "It's not safe", Linda said. Zoe and Sam looked at the blonde nurse. They walked in further. Linda didn't like it.

They found someone else and brought them out to safety. Sam went back in which meant so did Zoe and Linda. Parts of it kept falling down but Sam didn't care she thought it was like the army. They went into a corner and Linda screamed. "It's a spider Linda", Zoe said. Linda shock her head. Zoe looked to what Linda was looking at. "Oh my God they're ladybirds all diffrent colours", Zoe said. Linda walked on.

A young girl with aspergus syndrome went over to the police officer. Freya had drawn out a plan of the building and what parts are going to fall next. They ignored her so she sat in the corner away from most people


	2. Chapter 2

More of the roof collapsed. Linda got up. "Sam, Zoe", she called. Sam went up to Linda. "Are you hurt", she asked. Linda shock her head. "Whete's Zoe", Linda asked with tears in her eyes. Zoe came over. "I'm fine", Zoe said. Linda saw an arm. Sam, Zoe and Linda attened it. It was Denise, Britney and Joe. "Linda we can't let you treat them your too close, she's your bigskis ther and your niece and nephew. Linda sat and began to cry. They got the three of them out. "Hey, they are going into good hands", Sam said. A spokes man said "Take them three to St. James's. Linda cried harder. Zoe hugged her best friend. The roof collapsed again this time it hit Linda on the head. "Zoe, Linda's bleeding", Sam said. Zoe covered it up with paper towels. Theyleft the building

"Hey dusty, what happened", Lenny joked. Zoe and Sam had there arm around Linda. "Lenny, I'm not in the mood", she answered. "Lenny as your not usally that busy I have a patient for you", Zoe said. Lenny looked at Zoe. "Linda Andrews has a bad cut", Zoe said. Lenny called Tess and took Linda to a cubicle. Tess came in. "Linda", she said. Linda looked at Tess. Lenny was fiddling with Linda's hair trying to get her side ponytail out to see if there's anymore damage. Linda just pulled it out.

"Wasn't Linda with you", Nick asked. The two girls looked guilty. "Mr Jordan, Linda's in a cubicle with a head injury", Sam said. Nick was shocked. He went out of his office down to find her. He found her getting stitches from Tess. "I tried my best Mr Jordan", Linda said with panic. "It's ok, your a brave little solider", Nick replied back. He left and Tess just finished the stitches. Linda began to cry just as Lenny walked in. "Hey, hey what's wrong", he asked her. Sam came in. She pulled Lenny outside. "She found Denise, Britney and Joe in there", Sam said. Lenny'sfacecloth dropped. He looked at a crying Linda. He was on a break so left the ED for that time, he came back with a teddy for Linda.


	3. Chapter 3

He walked into the cubicle and bent down. "I've herd about a very poorly girl named Linda", he said in a pathetic voice. Linda looked at him. "If I was five I would have found that funny", she replied. Tess agreed with Linda. "I brought this for you", Lenny said handing the teddy bear to Linda. She laid up and hugged Lenny. "I think she likes it", Tess said to Lenny. Linda fell asleep hugging the teddy. Freya came through. "Sorry Freya Linda's asleep", Lenny said. "Yep great that's all I need and no I'm not the little shy one no more", Freya anwsered back. Lenny and Tess were shocked. Freya waited for Linda to wake up.

Linda woke up about an hour later. "Hey sleepy head", Lenny said. "I fell asleep", Linda asked. Lenny nodded. "You have a visitor and now your not dreaming she really is mouthy", Lenny said. Freya entered. She hugged Linda. "The building what had fallen down had some repair work to do so some muppet called Britney Andrews, I tend to pretend I don't know her climbed up on the roof and it went BANG like that and then it all crumbled what I want to figure out is why Britney was up there", Freya said. Linda thought about it and started coughing. "Lenny", Freya said. Lenny rushed in. He rubbed her back and then she was fine. Linda was scared. "Linda what you scared about", Freya asked. Linda thought for a minute. "I don't want Denise, Britney and Joe to die", She answered. "Freya hugged Linda. "Me and Denise don't get on but she's my sister I also want her and Britney and Joe to live", Freya said.

Tess came in and read Linda's notes. "Can I read them", Linda asked. "Paitent notes for staff not staff who are patients oh all right", Tess said. Linda read the notes and gave them back to Tess. Tess discharged Linda.

Zoe and Sam were in the staff room. Linda came in with her new teddy. "Linda your ok", Zoe said with excitment. Linda hugged Zoe. "Who got you the teddy", Sam asked. "Lenny", Linda replied. Noel got a call at his desk. "Tess see them kids over there well they are related to Linda we need to gather them.", Noel said and then explained why. Tess asked Zoe and Sam to leave the staff room politely. They left and Oliver, Michael and Freya entered. "I'm so sorry but St. James's couldn't save Denise, Britney or Joe", Tess said. Linda burst into tears. "It's alright",Freya said not allowing herself to cry. Freya hugged Linda tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Linda got back to work after changing her scrubs and tying her hair back up. She put her new teddy in her locker and got back to work. "Staff nurse Andrews I thought you would be taking the time off, you have a head injury", Nick said to Linda. Linda smiled, "Mr Jordan the cut is tiny and I'm fine", Linda said back to him. She got back to work with Lenny. "Are you sure your ready for this", Lenny asked knowing Linda quite well. Linda nodded and smiled. Lenny opened the curtin. Linda attended the young girl. "I'm Kaylee I'm seven ", Kaylee said. Linda smiled. "I'm staff nurse Andrews", Linda said to Kaylee. Kaylee smiled back. "So Kaylee do you know what you want to bewhen you grow up", Linda asked. "A superhero", Kaylee answered back.

Linda went on her lunch break with Lenny. "Oh I can't do this anymore Linda will you go out with me", Lenny asked. "Yes", Linda replied. Lenny and Linda hugged as they were already comfortable hugging as friends. "Do you want to come cinema with me tonight and see Ted", Lenny said. "I've seen it but i'll go again it was funny and I could do with some laughter after what's happens today", Linda said as her eyes began to water. She started to cry so Lenny hugged her. He wiped away the tears and ran his hand under the tap because of the mascara from Linda.

Zoe entered followed by Sam. "How's your head", Sam asked. "Getting better"Linda replied. The ED shock. "I'm scared", Linda said. Zoe, Lenny and Sam all went to sit with Linda. Lenny put is arm around her and Linda began to cry. "Aww don't cry", Sam said. She wiped away a tear from Linda and got mascara on her fingers. " Eww, Linda how can you were that stuff", Sam asked as a joke. Linda looked at Sam. Linda got a Freddo out of her lunch box and had trouble opening it so Lenny opened it for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Linda stopped crying and used her mirror to make herself presentable again. Linda hated crying in front of people as she doesn't like all the attention or people making a fuss over her. She was in the staff room still and she hugged Lenny.

Few minutes later Dixie and Jeff came in with a seventeen year old girl. "This is Chantelle, she's seventeen and got hit by a car her boyfriend, his brother and sister and there daughter are on they're way", Dixie said. Zoe, Sam, Lenny and Tess all went into recess.

An hour later Michael came in with Oliver and behind them was Freya pushing Isabel her niece. "How long until its her own", Noel said to Big Mac not realising Freya had herd him. "Shut up Noel", Freya said. "Noel she's twelve years old she's pushing her niece I was the same with my cousin and I'm not sure if you noticed but the mother is in recess the boyfriend is upset so his brother is giving him comfort so it only leaves Freya to push her", Louise butted in. Freya took a seat and took Isabel out of her pram. Freya's eyes widened she put her back in the pram and went up to Fletch. "You have to help me it's my niece she's bleeding", Freya said worried. She wheeled the pram into the cubicle and layed her on the bed. "Her name's Isabel she's ten months ", Freya said. Lenny walked past. "Lenny", Fletch said. Lenny entered the cubicle. "Woah Freya aren't you a little young for kids", Lenny joked. "Ha ha Lenny", Freya said sarcasticly.

Fletch suspected drugs could be involed. "Does Chantelle or Michael do drugs", Fletch asked. "Michael doesn't do drugs and has never touched alchool and not that I know of for Chantelle", Freya replied back. They suspected Chantelle could use heroin. Isabel was fine and Louise put the pram behind her desk for more room. Nick came in and gave Isabel to Lenny. Lenny wasn't to happy about it and tried handing her to Fletch. "Lenny, Isabel is a baby you know small human being not sweets you can't just pass her around", Fletch told Lenny. Lenny went into the staff room with her. "Lenny your holding her wrong", Linda said to Lenny. Lenny handed Isabel to Linda and walked out in a strop. Linda began to cry a little.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick past Lenny. He didn't look happy. "Dr Lyons where's your new friend Isabel", he asked. Lenny replied "Staff nurse Andrews". Nick was going to take Isabel back but Michael came over to him, "Leave Isabel with Linda she's her auntie". Nick agreed and when he past the staff room he thought Linda was doing a good job with Isabel but he noticed mascara under her eye. Nick walked into the staff room. "Who upset you you had a huge smile on your face earlier", Nick asked Linda. "Lenny", Linda replied. Nick got up and stormed out of the staff room but shut the door gently as baby Isabel is in there. He stormed over to Lenny. "My office now", he said in an angry tone.

In Nicks office Lenny took a seat. "Dr Lyons I don't want to pass nurse's working here crying then claming you made them cry", Nick said. Lenny looked confused. "Staff nurse Andrews had made the complaint", Nick said. Lenny looked up. "I was with her ealier and I left in a strop. I asked her out ealier so maybe she thinks we no longer go out", Lenny said. Nick looked at Lenny. "Well if I was you I'd go and say sorry", Nick said. Lenny left his office.

He walked into the staff room, Linda looked up but then looked back down. "Linda I'm so, so sorry I made you cry and if you think we don't go out anymore we do", Lenny said. Linda looked up and smiled. Lenny went to kiss her but she moved. Lenny understood that she wasn't ready yet. Isabel started to cry. Michael came in. He took Isabel and feed her. Linda watched while Lenny got back to work. "I'll look after her while you go back", Michael said. Linda wiped away the little mascara and left. Michael turned on the tv and put cbebbies on.

Linda walked out and Lenny hugged her. "Im sorry for making you cry", he said. Zoe herd it all. "You make my best friend cry again and you'll have me to deal with", Zoe said to Lenny. Lenny started laughing but Zoe looked serious.


	7. Chapter 7

Michael took Isabel back home and Oliver and Freya left with him. Chantelle was being brought to cubicle's. "Whose got Isabel", she asked. Nick who was reading her notes answered "She's gone to her dads". Chantelle layed on the bed and Nick found marks. Chantelle put her hands on her face, "please don't take her away from me",she said. Nick wrote on her notes that she's a drug addict and on heroin. Nick went to his office and called social services. Nick knew Michael is a nice young man as he cleaned the cubicles without being asked to when he was on work experience. He also thought Isabel would be safer with Michael.

Lenny and Linda's shift ended and Linda began to cry. "Hey, what's wrong", Lenny asked. Linda shock her head so Lenny hugged her. "It's ok", he whispered in her ear. They went to the cinema. "Two tickets for Ted please", Lenny asked. The woman looked at Linda. "Got any ID", she asked. Linda knew she was small but she didn't think she looked that young, she shew the woman her drivers licence. She gave Lenny the tickets and Linda kept her drivers licence out just in case anyone else asked. They went in at sat down. "She's got seeing problems, you look about thirty two", Lenny moaned. Linda looked upset. Lenny put his arm around her. "Do you recon it was all the make up as I'm quite small", Linda asked Lenny. Lenny didn't know.

After the film they went for a meal in the pub, Lenny payed. Linda had a bacon cheese burger with chips and beans with a lemonade and Lenny had scampi and chips with peas with a coke to drink. After that Lenny ordered an huge ice cream sunde to share with Linda. Linda ate most of the sunde and the popcorn at the cinema


	8. Chapter 8

Lenny was driving Linda home. He turned on the radio and Our song by Taylor Swift was playing. "This is our song", Lenny said to Linda. Linda smiled. They stopped at a red light. "Your being ratherly quiet are you alright", Lenny said. Linda looked at Lenny, "I'm fine", she replied. Lenny parked outside her house.

Linda and Lenny entered her house. Lenny herd a baby cry, he looked at Linda like the baby was her's. "It's baby Isabel from the ED", she said. They walked into the living room, Linda was horrified to see what seventeen year old Oliver and twelve year old Freya were drinking. "You said its good for the heart", Freya said. Linda looked towards the tv and couldn't be more embaseeded. Oliver and Freya were watching Linda as a baby playing in a jump thing. "Cute baby is it Freya", Lenny asked. Oliver shock his his head while Linda took the wine away. Lenny pointed at Linda Oliver and Freya nodded. He looked at the screan. "Why is it she keeps making noises and her head keeps going back", Lenny asked. "Because she's a baby she can't control her hiccups, basically the hiccups are to strong for her", Oliver explained.

It starters to thunder and Linda came running into the room screaming arrr, and Michael came down with Isabel. "Thunder buddy's forlive right, Oliver, Michael and Baby Isabel". Linda said. "You got that right" Michael said. Lenny looked at them. "Welcome to my world", Freya said.

Freya walked out and Lenny followed. They herd crying from the living room. "YEAH, ALRIGHT YOUR NOT SEVEN ANYMORE YOUR THIRTY FIVE AND SEVENTEEN AND ISABEL ISN'T EVEN CRYING", Freya shouted. Lenny agreed with Freya. Freya and Lenny were sat on the stairs having a chat. The thunder had disappeared. Lenny went back into the living room followed by Freya. Lenny sat with Linda and Linda hugged Lenny. He hugged her back.


	9. Chapter 9

Linda went into work and put her scubs on, she met Lenny there. He gave her a hug and Zoe entered the room. "Lenny, thats my bestfriend now don't I will repeat DON'T break her heart", Zoe said then shouted at the second don't. Lenny smiled at Zoe still hugging Linda. "I love you Lenny", Linda said. Lenny hugged Linda tighter. They walked out of the staff room and they were both in cubicles today. They were working on a confused old man. "Mr Paul, I can honesty assure know one is going to take your hat", Linda said. He chucked his beer all over Linda. Linda left the cubicle to get changed. "Bit early in it Linda", Zoe said to Linda. This made Linda cry. "Aww Linda I was only joking with you", Zoe said pulling Linda into a hug. She couldn't believe she had just made her bestfriend cry. Zoe and Linda walked into the toilets so Linda could get changed. She came out of the toilet cubicle, "honest opinion, does it look like I've been crying", Linda asked. Zoe shock her head, "you look fine", Zoe answered.

Linda walked back into the cubicle and he was drunk. He gave Linda the evils. "Now Mr Paul what do you say to Staff Nurse Andrews", Lenny asked Mr Paul. "Sorry", Mr Paul mumbbled. Lenny made sure Linda was alright not having a clue she had been crying. "Are you sure your alright you have mascara under your eye", Lenny said pointing on himself where it is. "Oh I must have missed my eyelashes", Linda said. Lenny thought nothing of it. They both left the cubicle. They were walking to the staff room and Linda was talking to Lenny but kept stopping like someone had interrupted her. Lenny looked at her and saw her throat went in. "Have you got hiccups", he asked Linda. Linda looked embassessed, she hiccuped again and Lenny laughed. Zoe saw Lenny laughing but Linda wasn't. "Lenny its not nice to laugh at your girlfriend", Zoe said. Lenny replied "But she's got hiccups", just as Linda hiccuped. Her hiccups were silent. Zoe sat next to Linda. Lenny got Linda a glass of water, she drank the water but it didn't work. She hiccuped again. Lenny knew that a good scare would get rid of them, so he crept up behind Linda and made her jump. "Lenny", she said. Zoe smiled, I think Lenny's got rid of your hiccups", she said. Linda thought about it, "Me too, thanks Lenny", she said then hugging him.

Back in cubicles Lenny and Linda had a new Paient. "Jess", Linda said. Jessica smiled at Linda. "Linda", Little Linda said. Jessica had fallen at home. Adam was looking after Amelia and Lucas. Linda cleaned Jessica's head wound and put a sling on her arm. "You look like me, when I had one on", Linda said. Jessica gave Linda a strange look, "right", she said. Little Linda wanted Linda to play. "Linda can come and play another day", Jessica said, little Linda looked upset.


	10. Chapter 10

Jessica was discharged so Little Linda hugged Linda before they left. Linda and Lenny waited for the next patient, they waited a while. A teenage girl finally arrived. "This is Lily Anderson, she's fourteen and was in a girl fight", Dixie said while Linda pointed to a cubicle. "I'm dr Lyons and this is staff nurse Andrews", Lenny said to Lily. "Has the nurse lost her voice", Lily asked as Lenny interduced Linda to Lily. Linda laughed. Lily's mother came in with her abusive ex boyfriend also Lily's dad.

Lily went to get her arm x-rayed. Her mother went with her and waited close by. "Hi I'm John, your a ratherly Beutiful nurse", he said to Linda. Linda didnt know what to say so she replied "thanks". John started to touch Linda's arm, "can you please stop doing that", she asked. John took no notice. "Linda Andrews, that's a nice name, will you go out with me", he asked. Linda shock her head "no, I have a boyfriend", she said to John. John stangled her and pushed her to the ground, Linda was so scared she couldn't get up, tears were falling from her eyes. He hit her with a baseball bat. Zoe herd noises coming from the cubicle so thought she'd find outwanta was going on in there, she pulled open the curtin for her and Sam to witness Linda get beaten by a baseball bat. John turned around and legged it. Zoe and Sam rushed to Linda. Linda was in tears. They got Linda up and brought her to a cubicle.

"Is there anything else other than hurt you he done", Zoe asked. "He touched my arm and would'nt stop and asked me out he started hurting me when I said I had a boyfriend", Linda replied. Sam looked at Linda's neck. "That's a nasty bruise you have there", Sam said. "He strangled me", Linda said before bursting into tears. Zoe hugged her bestfriend wishing she could make all the bad stuff go away. "Hey, cheer up cryings not gonna solve nothing", Sam said in a calm voice putting her arm around Linda. Linda being Linda still had a comeback for Sam "It lets alot of stress out so yes crying is going to help", Linda said in tears. Zoe began to laugh. Once Linda had calmed down Zoe took a look at her stomach. Linda shut her eyes. "Does it hurt here", Zoe said felling the left side of Linda's stomach. Linda nodded.

Lenny took Lily back to her cubicle. Where's Linda?, he wondered. "Where's dad gone", Lily asked. Her mum shock her head. Lenny left the cubicle, he looked across and saw Zoe, Linda's best friend. He went over to ask Zoe if she had seen Linda and was shoocked to find Linda as the paitent. "Linda", Lenny said in a worried tone. Linda began to cry. Lenny took hold of her hand, "its alright your still gorgeous", he said. It calmed Linda down a little but she was still crying. Once Sam had finished Lenny hugged Linda.


	11. Chapter 11

Linda was discharged, Tess wanted a word with her so they went to Tess's office. Tess gave her a seat to sit on. "I want you to write a staitment, no one will disturb you", she said to Linda. "So when I was clinical maneger basically you were breaking the rules", Linda said back. Tess thought for a while. "Maybe, now get on with your staitment", Tess said. Linda started to write, but found it hard to control the tears. Tess handed her a tissue. Linda wiped away the tears but she was shacking. Tess stayed in her office the whole time, she was supporting Linda. Once she had finished the staitment Tess aloud her to sit in her office until her lunch break. Linda just sat there for a while. Tess left to give the staitment to the police a cause Linda's not in a talkitve mood. After Tess had came back she was needed so brought a friend for Linda, it was Sam. Sam sat in Tess's chair and moved it next to Linda. Linda just looked down. "I know this has been a shoock for you but you have to stay strong yeah", Sam said to Linda. Linda looked at Sam, Sam smiled. She put her arm around Linda, Linda moved in an odd way. "Have you got hiccups", Sam asked trying not to laugh as it felt funny. Linda nodded. She hiccuped again and Sam laughed, they still didn't make a sound.

It got to lunch time so Sam and Linda went to the staff room and got there money and went to the canteen as Sam had promised Linda she would sit with her. It was a roast so they both got one, Sam got gravy while Linda only got a little. It was roast beef with Yorkshire puddings, roast potato's, stuffing, and Carrots, cabbige and pea's to choose from. Sam choose to have carrots and peas while Linda choose carrots and cabbige and for desert they had strawberry crumble and custerd. Sam and Linda loved the meal. They got joined by Dylan. "Dylan there's a roast and you get pasta", Sam said. Dylan looked at Sam, "I like pasta", Dylan said. He got a vanilla youghot for desert. Sam smiled at Dylan and Dylan smiled at Linda, "I thought I'd pass it on", Dylan said. Linda and Sam will never understand Dylan.


	12. Chapter 12

A woman around thirty eight came in who had a heroin overdose. "Denise", Linda said. Lenny came running up to her, "That's not Denise, Denise is in a special place now", he said. Linda began to cry so Lenny hugged her, Zoe walked by, she gave Lenny a bad look at went to Linda. "I want my sister back", she said in tears. Zoe felt bad for Linda so took her outside Nicks office. "Nick can I borrow your office", Zoe asked. "Give me a good reson why", Nick answered back. Zoe had her arm around a tearful Linda. "Ok", Nick said leaving his office. "By the way Linda gets my spinning chair", Nick said. Zoe spoke to Linda and hugged her, "how about you and me have a girly night tonight", Zoe asked. Linda nodded, "but I don't want no alcohol, can we have fizzy drinks instead", Linda asked. "Ok", Zoe replied. Linda gave a little smile but was still crying. Zoe hugged Linda tight. Linda sat down and Zoe stood above her. Linda had stopped crying but was still upset. "It's only natural to miss Denise, Britney and Joe", Zoe said trying to comfort Linda. Linda looked at Zoe. "Let's get you cleaned up hey, we don't want to scare the patients away", Zoe said then joking at the end. They went into the girls toilets.

They walked into the staff room so Linda could redo her make up, Zoe helped by doing her eye shadow. They walked out and Zoe found Lenny for Linda. "Hey you alright now", Lenny asked. Linda nodded in reply. "Dinner tonight at six", Lenny said hoping Linda would say yes. "Sorry Lenny but I'm having a girly night with Zoe", Linda replied. "Ok, I'll find another day", Lenny answered back. Linda smiled. Lenny, Linda and Zoe all treated a new Paitent called Roger he had been involved in a car crash. Linda got all the equipment Zoe asked for while Lenny helped Zoe out. They saved the patient. "Where am I, wow the nurse is looking good", Roger said. "Your in hospital an the nurse already has a girlfriend", Zoe said.


	13. Chapter 13

Linda's shift ended but she needed to wait another half an hour for Zoe. She sat in the staff room. Sam entered, "alright Linda", Sam asked. Linda nodded but Sam wasn't to certin Linda was alright. Sam sat next to Linda and Linda hugged Sam, "What was that for", Sam asked. "For being a great friend", Linda replied. Sam smiled at Linda, "You know where I am if you need me", Sam said, Linda replied "Somewhere around here". They both started to laugh. Zoe entered so Linda got up, "bye Sam", Linda said. Sam smiled, "bye Linda", she said. Zoe and Linda left the ED and got into Zoe's car. "I fancy a McDonalds, do you", Zoe said knowing her best friend. Linda nodded. They started to leave the car park, Zoe opened the window and had a ciggerrette. "When are you going to stop smoking", Linda asked. Zoe looked at Linda and stopped the car, she got out out the ciggrette out and threw it in the bin, then she got back into the car. They got onto a busy road. "The amount of traffic", Zoe said at the back of a huge traffic jam. "This is Amelia Harrison, there's been a crash it's a pile up with about six cars please save as many as you can", Amelia said. Linda got a text from Jessica it said **Hey babe, don't go down Flamingo road there's a pile up, love you lots Jessxxxx.** Linda read the text. She called Jessica up. "I'm stuck as well with Zoe", Linda said.

They got a little further, "Zoe I'm hungry", Linda said. Zoe looked at Linda "so what do you expect me to do run over all these cars and say sorry my friend got hungry", Zoe replied. Linda began to cry, "Linda I'm sorry", Zoe said giving her a tissue. Linda accepted her apologie.

Oliver, Michael and Freya who was pushing baby Isabel had saw the crash. The police were questioning what they saw. Once the police had finished they arrested this young bloke for dangerous driving, his girlfriend has whiplash. She came over to Oliver. "Thank you for telling the police about him", she said. Oliver, Michael and Freya looked confused. "He could have killed so many people, I'm Bethany by the way", Bethany said. "I'm Oliver, this is my twin brother Michael, this is my little sister Freya and this is Michael's daughter Isabel", Oliver said. Bethany smiled, "JORDAN", Bethany shouted. Jordan is Bethany's daughter. Tamzin and Dixie put her in an ambulance. "She's only four", Bethany said. Dixie calmed Bethany down. "What's her full name", Dixie asked. "Jordan Katie Smith", Bethany said. Bethany got in the ambulance with Jordan. The road was cleared.


	14. Chapter 14

Zoe and Linda got to McDonalds. "Hi I'll have a McChicken sandwich with median fries and a coke and can I have a big mac with median fries and a coke", Zoe asked as Linda found a table after giving Zoe the money to pay. Zoe came over to the table. She gave Linda her big mac and her fries a d let Linda choose which drink as they were the same. Jessica also came in. "Hi Linda", Lucas said. Linda waved. Little Linda came around the corner. "LINDA", She shouted. "Hello Amelia, hello Lucas and hello Little Linda", Linda said. Jessica came over. "Hi Linda", she said. Linda had a chip in her mouth so she waved. Jessica had brought six chicken nuggets, chips and a coffee for herself, Amelia had a double cheese burger with chips and lemonade, Lucas had a hamburger with chips and a coke and little Linda had four chicken nuggets chips and a fruitshoot. "Who's that who Linda is with", Lucas asked. "That's Zoe", Jessica replied. "Excuse me Zoe but you no Linda friend first I am then mummy, then Lucas then melia, you", Little Linda said. Jessica laughed. "Little Linda, Linda has more friends than just us", Jessica said.

Linda got up and went into the toilets she went into a cubicle. Jessica was trying to make Little Linda eat more chips. "Linda's eaten all her dinner look", Jessica said. Little Linda ate another chip. "Zoe can you make sure little Linda eats her food", Jessica asked. Zoe nodded. Jessica walked into the toilets. "Linda are you alright in there you've been in there a while", Jessica said. Linda opened cubicle door with tears falling thick and fast. Jessica hugged her old best friend. Jessica knew what had happened to Denise, Britney and Joe. Linda had calmed down and used the mirrors for wiping her make up away. Jessica got the parts Linda had missed. Linda came out, "can we go shopping now", Linda asked. Zoe nodded so they left after Linda had hugged Jessica, Amelia, Lucas and Little Linda.

Zoe got into the car after Linda and they went to ASDA. They brought some pea nuts, nuts, crisps, harribo's, chocolate fingers and some muffins. Linda choose the drinks, she choose red bull. Zoe and Linda payed half and half. They got back to the car. Linda helped Zoe put everything in the boot of the car. The girls got in "Ready", Zoe asked. "Ready", Linda girls got going.


	15. Chapter 15

Zoe and Linda got to Zoe's house after having to stop off at another shop so Linda could have two diffrent flavours of pringles and to hug Lenny who was also doing his shopping. They layed out all the food what Linda had choose and the drinks. They sat on the sofa and started to gossip. Zoe looked at the food, "how much of this do you seriously like", she asked Linda. "All of it", Linda replied. Zoe went over to the DVD shelf and choose a few DVDs for her and Linda to watch, she came back with Mary Poppins, Disney Pixar's Up, Dumbo, Juno, Chevy Chase christmas vacation, Mr Bean's holiday, Monsters Inc, Dispicable me, Finding nemo, The Simpsons Movie, Dads army the movie, Wizard of Oz. "Zoe", Linda said looking at the DVDs, Zoe smiled. Zoe's phone rang it was Sam. Zoe invited Sam round as well. "Sam's coming you don't mind do you", Zoe asked Linda. "Sam", Linda said in a very happy voice. Linda had choosen to watch Disney Pixar's Up.

A knock was on Zoe's door it was Sam. "Sam", Linda said in a happy voice and hugged her. "Hello Linda, I was expecting Zoe to answer her own door but ok", Sam said. Zoe looked at Sam. Sam and Linda sat on the sofa and Zoe sat the other side of Linda. Zoe turned the movie on. "Why are we watching up", Sam asked about to eat a ready salted pringle. "Linda's choice", Zoe said. "Yeah from the DVDs you got down", Linda added about to eat a salt and vinegar pringle. Sam wasn't to sure who she'd become friends with. Linda opened a energy drink, she took a sip. Her phone went off**, You alright Beutiful, lots of love Lennyxxx**. Linda smiled at her phone and text back **YEAH. **

Later on Linda's phone went of again she looked at it and began to cry. "Linda", Zoe said trying to get her attention. Sam read the text "I hate you Jammy". "Why has this person called you Jammy", Sam asked. "I was a chunky kid and I loved Jammy doughnuts but I hate being called Jammy", Linda said in tears. Sam and Zoe put an arm around Linda. Linda wiped her eyes and drank the rest of her red bull. Nick knocked on Zoe's door. "Nick", Zoe said. "I assume you finished your corse work", Nick said. Zoe walked upstairs to get it all. "Hello Mr Jordan", Linda said. "Hello", Nick said Back. Zoe came back with her course work for Nick.


	16. Chapter 16

Nick left and Zoe, Sam and Linda we're gossiping. Linda got up to look at Zoe's fish. "Zoe I found Nemo his there", Linda said. Sam began to laugh. "Well done", Zoe said. Sam was still laughing at the fact Linda had found Nemo. Linda sat back down and helped herself to some crisps. Zoe and Sam just sat there gossiping, "I herd that Nick got cheated on", Linda said. Zoe's eyebrow raised, "Do you know who",she asked. "Some bloke called Timothy", Linda answered back. Zoe and Sam were shocked. Linda ate another crisp. A spider came crawling along Zoe's floor, Linda screamed, "Linda it's just a tiny spider and please sit down", Zoe said as Linda was standing on the sofa. Zoe caught the spider and put it back outside and said "Sorry Mr. Spider just my friend Linda here is a little scared of you". Linda sat back down and hugged Sam. Sam put her arm around Linda.

It was getting late so Sam drove Linda home, "and how many red bulls have you had", Sam asked her very hyper friend. "Six", Linda replied. Linda had a huge smile on her face. Sam turned the radio on and Linda Turned it off again. Sam looked at Linda. Linda just stared out of the window. "Linda are you ok, is it something I've said", Sam asked as Linda was a little to quiet. Linda didn't answer so Sam pulled up, got out and opened Linda's door, "please tell me what's wrong I could help", Sam said. Linda shook her head and a tear fell from her eye, she tried to cover it up but Sam saw. Sam put her hand on Linda's arm. "I miss Lenny", Linda said in a quiet voice, at that moment Lenny text Linda, **Night Beutiful, love you lots xxxxxx. **Linda was happy about the text and Sam was happy that Linda was now happy. Sam got back into her car and drove off. They got outside Linda's house and LInda walked in and waved to Sam.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day Linda arrived at work five minutes early to make a good start to the day. "Linda your five minutes early", Tess said sitting in the staff room to Linda who was already in her scrubs. "I want to make a good start", Linda said to Tess. "And I want more nurses like you", Tess said back. Linda smiled and sat with Tess. Tess and Linda ate her biscuits and both had a glass of chocolate milkshake which Tess doesn't usually like sharing. "The bus was five minutes late",Linda randomly told Tess. Tess had a confused look on her face, "I thought you have a car", she said back to Linda. "Oh I crashed it into a tree but it's ok I'm fine", Linda said back. It was time to start there shifts. Tess and Linda walked out of the staff room.

"Where's Lenny his not usally late", Linda asked. "I haven't seen him", Noel answered. Linda got to work but couldn't find her working partner, Nick opened the curtin to find Linda stitching a paitents arm, "Staff nurse Andrews, where's doctor Lyons", Nick asked. "I don't know Mr Jordan, I asked the same question", she replied. Nick shut the curtin. "Ok Andy nearly done", Linda said. "Good my four year old daughter will be asking where daddy is, I promised my little daughter Lisa I'd help her with her new jigsaw", Andy said. Linda smiled. She had finished Andy's arm and discharged him.

"Is Lenny here yet", Linda askedwanting to see her boyfriend. "No, not yet", Nick said. He saw a little sad face on Linda. Just then Dixie and Jeff rushed in, "It's Lenny, been involved in a bad car acciedent we've given him ten of morphine", Dixie said wheeling him into resees. Linda ran in so Zoe took her outside. "Linda what do you think your doing", Zoe asked. "Saving Lenny", Linda said back. "Your too close, I can't let you treat him", Zoe said. Linda began to cry, Zoe hated seeing Linda cry as she's her best friend, Zoe took her into a nice hug.


	18. Chapter 18

Zoe sat with Linda in Nicks office as Nick said thats where they could go. "I want Lenny", Linda said in tears. Zoe hugged Linda to try and make everything better. Linda had stopped crying. Zoe started playing with Linda's hair because Linda had taken her hair out. "Give me your hair", Zoe said. Linda laughed.

In recess Nick, Dylan, Charlie, Tess, Tom, Lloyd and Ruth were all trying to save Lenny. Nick didn't want to give up for Linda's sake so they all carried on. Lenny woke up. "Linda", he said. He looked up. "None of you are Linda", he said. "Linda's with Zoe", Ruth said. Lenny shut his eyes, though his head all he could think about was how much he has scared Linda, he hates seeing her cry and the fact his made her cry made him feel worse. Lenny sat up hoping Linda would come and see him later.

Nick went to his office, "his awake", he said. A huge smile came on Linda's face and she hugged Nick. Nick was glad Linda was now smiling as he likes her cheeky smile. Linda went though recess doors. "Lenny", Linda said. Lenny got up and held Linda's hand. "I love you so much", Lenny said to Linda smiling. Lenny reached up and wiped away the mascara she had missed. "So which unlucky nurse got me to work with for the day", Lenny said knowing he was supposed to be in work. "Me", Linda replied. Lenny felt bad as he really wanted to work with Linda.

Nick had given Linda the day off. She left the hospital and went to Jessica's. Jessica answered her door to find a tearful Linda standing there. Jessica pulled Linda in and shut the door. "I don't want Lenny to die, I want him to live", Linda said crying. Jessica hated seeing her this way. "His awake but what if detireates", Linda said making herself feel worse. "Linda your making your self feel worse", Jessica said hugging Linda.

Jessica and Linda went to pick little Linda up from play school. "Linda your mummy is her", the lady who runs it said. Little Linda ran to her mum and picked up her bag and coat. Jessica and Little Linda walked outside. "LINDA", Little Linda shouted. Linda strapped Little Linda into the car and Linda also got in. "Where we going", Little Linda asked. "Subway", Jessica replied.

After they ordered what they wanted Jessica got a tuna, cucumber, onion, sweetcorn, lettuce and mayonnaise sub, Linda got a chicken, cheese, carrot, gherkin, cucumber, sweetcorn, and ketchup sub and Little Linda got ham and cucumber sub with a Capri sun and a cookie. Linda and Jessica both got lemonade to drink.


	19. Chapter 19

After subway Jessica took little Linda to the park, Linda just sat on a bench. "Mummy why isn't Linda coming", Little Linda asked. "I don't know sweetheart", Jessica replied. Linda got up and said "I want to see Lenny". Jessica called a taxi to take Linda there, a while later the taxi arrived, holby ED", Linda said.

The Taxi got going but it also crashed. Linda began to cry, Linda called an ambulance. A few minutes later Dixie and Jeff arrived. "Hello Linda darling did you see what happened", Dixie asked. Linda nodded and brought Dixie and Jeff where the taxi had crashed. "Are you hurt", Jeff asked. Linda swept her fringe out of the way. Jeff gave Linda a tissue for her teary eyes. Dixie and Jeff loaded the ambulance and Linda got in behind.

They arrived at the hospital Linda and Scarlett walked off. Scarlett sat Linda in a cubicle and looked at her head. Scarlett cleaned Linda's head, "am I going to have a scar, Lenny won't love me if I have a scar", Linda said. Scarlett was confused and went to get Zoe. "Zoe", Scarlett said. Zoe turned around, "How's the female passenger", Zoe asked. "It's Linda and she's saying if she has a scar Lenny won't love her", Scarlett replied. Zoe jumped up. "I love Linda the way she is I don't car about a little scar", Lenny said. Zoe smiled and left.

Zoe walked into Linda's cubicle greted by "oh I do like to be beside the seaside oh I do like to be beside the sea". Zoe sat on the bed and put her arm around Linda, Linda hugged Zoe. "I want Lenny", Linda said in a quiet voice. Zoe and Linda went to see Lenny.

Lenny looked at Linda. "your Beutiful", he said to Linda. Linda smiled at Lenny.


End file.
